The present invention relates to a system for placing an internal combustion engine into a fully operational condition, beginning with a cold start. The problem of staring a cold internal combustion engine is particularly exacerbated by the starting characteristics of higher compression engines, such as diesel engines. Compression ignition engines frequently require pre and post heating of the air charge, and sometimes the fuel, in order to achieve acceptable exhaust emissions, particularly with respect to visible smoke. Such heating places an even greater burden on the starting battery.